


Heather's Tales Of Romance

by AlexisSara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Heather tells the romantic tales of her four girlfriends and her.





	Heather's Tales Of Romance

Hello It Is I, Heather, the stunning blonde thief who hasn’t just stole from evil men across the lands but also stolen the hearts of many women along the way. You may have heard of the amazing tales of a Rogue, well Silencer but that’s a whole thing and I was fighting god (side note she was very hot), anyway. That barely matters, what matters is the girls I meet along the way that stole my heart. Not everyone can have great golden locks and charming good looks but all ladies are stunning in their own way. So as a lover of ladies and a robber of hearts let us hear the tales of my great loves.

First off there was Ilyana, a stunning cutie who caught my eye the instant I saw her. She was talking to this other very adorable girl Mia but as she left I made my move holding a tray of food I stole from some bloke in big Blue Armor who tried hitting on me. She was drooling over me the second she saw me, clearly charmed by my stunning fem looks and very cool cape. Instantly she took my gift and gobbled it up, I’ve never seen someone eat so fast before and let me remind you I’ve eaten with the Wolf Queen Naliah herself. After she gobbled it up she threw herself at my feet, I thought that was a bit forward but people are into what they are into. She appeared to have passed out from excitement so I tucked her in to her bed and went off, a solid first date. 

Lucia’s a girl who’s heart's already clearly taken by the queen but damn was she fantastic. While I was enraptured in the stunning futches beauty I stumbled on another lovely cutie who seemed to be pinning after some pink haired loser man. Clearly a sign of a girl who is hiding her feelings to someone who would never care about her. It was my duty to impress and allure her away from constructed heterosexuality. I invited old pink man to a game of dice and lucky for me Astrid tagged along. As I toss dice with the man of poor luck The stunning beauty who had been so transfixed by the man had shifted her gaze on me. A strong fierce look similar to a glare but for sure into me. Before you knew it she had dumped the loser and started hanging around me. Lesson is I got lucky respect women friends. 

A hard tale to believe but it all started with a little birdy. A Raven perched near my room watching over me. Eventually she shifted revealing she was Vika a striking Raven laguz and a fellow thief. Although Vika stole for even nobler ends then I. Freeing Laguz and screwing berocs, humans if your like a bigot or whatever, that tried to sell them. She winked at me and well I winked back very receptive to her smile and powerful wings. For once I wasn’t on the chance but I was the worm of the day. Well let’s just say I didn’t mind one bit. 

Lastly is Nephenee, this sweet long haired farm girl. She was the one who got me roped into this whole army saving the world stuff. Seeing the world in a radically new way with her we have talked a lot. Nephenee is so sweet and charming and stunning yet she lacks self confidence. Her friend Cali seems to have been helping her but I never really got why she wouldn’t feel like she was as amazing as I saw her as she was. It wasn’t until our first kiss that I felt some confidence from the stunning woman really shine. She was flustered at first tried to talk about how we were both women and stuff and admitted she was afraid as being read as unwomanly. I understood her plight as much as I could as a cis lady, after all I know how cruel people can be even in places like Crimea that try their best. Still when the sparks flew I knew I found a soul mate. She has been such a kind girlfriend and she is finally opening up about what she likes, we both sat around on the campsite watching girls and talking about the qualities we enjoyed about them. 

Ahh well that ends my amazing tales of finding cute girls and their being charmed from me. If you’ll excuse me I need to snuggle my girlfriends. Just remember as long as there's cute girls around I’ll be here to steal hearts, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly during Fem Slash February and really enjoyed it. Hoping to explore these relationships in more serious terms one day.


End file.
